Valentino Cupid
Introductions Valentino E. Cupid is destined to be the next Eros, or rather, the next Cupid alongside his sister, C.A. The oldest biological child of Eros and C.A Cupid's adoptive stepbrother amongst other siblings, Valentino takes his duties incredibly seriously, despite how relaxed he might seem to be on the outside about it. Ever flirtatious and always a charmer, Valentino is every inch his father's son – apart from the shaved head and piercings, of course. With a talent for archery and an excellent sense of empathy, Val is innately in-tuned to his fellow student's emotions, and often spends his time offering advice or help to those who need it (even though he would argue his sister is better at the advice, while he's better at shooting the love arrows!). Character Personality Valentino is in many ways the perfect gentleman; he's an excellent listener, a genuine conversationalist, he has excellent manners and he's very passionate about his destiny. However, he's exceptionally flirtatious and can often be seen smooth talking anyone he's attracted to – his silver tongue has gotten him into trouble more than a couple of times. When he was younger he wasn't too thrilled about his destiny – in fact it lead to him ignoring his calling for a good few years; however after a lot of convincing by CA and some heart to hearts with his father, he's come round to the idea of helping people find their true love and soulmate. Now he's completely dedicated – even to the point where he even advises his little sister with her own issues with her infamous crush, Dexter Charming. However this little rebellious streak lead him to cutting his hair and procuring multiple piercings and tattoos; including (but not limited to) an arrow industrial piercing in his right ear, and two half sleeve tattoos. His talent for archery is legendary – he's been known to be able to split an arrow with another arrow from 100 feet away. He can often be seen tucked in a corner of a coffee shop with a latte and a date of some sort. Looks/Presentation Standing at 5ft 11" tall and 170lbs, Val has an athletic, strong physique – he has particularly toned upper body and back muscles due to his years of archery practice and flying. With a strict undercut and swept over hair, he's dyed it many shades of pink; he won't say what his actual natural hair colour is, though many suspect he's actually a curly haired blonde. His eyes are bright blue, and he has to wear his glasses at all times since his eyesight is nowhere near as good as it needs to be to accurately shoot his arrows. Val is a big collector of tattoos and piercings – currently he has 14 piercings (many are on his face and in his ears, others aren't. He likes to leave people guessing where the others are) and over 8 tattoos, including two half sleeves and a geometric bow on one hand and a geometric arrow on the other. He's a big fan of pointillism and geometric shaped tattoos. His wings are white in colour and can be in 3 states; Actual size, Convenience size and Non Corporeal. When in Actual size, his wings are able to sustain him in (extremely fast) flight; they have a full span of about 10 metres and are much like a falcon's in shape in order to give him fast speed and maneuverability. In Convenience size (the most common form he has them in) they're unable to sustain flight and are purely for decoration, much like CA's. Lastly he can vanish them completely should he need to go swimming or fit through tight spaces and such. Fairytale Since he follows more or less the same tale as his sister, he is to take over the roles of Cupid, including bringing happiness and love of all sorts and variations, including platonic, romantic and familial love. As mentioned in C.A.'s diary, the two have other siblings, and it's expected that they all take part in the family business of helping love along, as well as all the complications and joy that comes with the job. Friends/Relationships C.A Cupid Close in age and often seen hanging out together, Valentino and his adoptive sister are extremely close. Having shared a room for the first few years of their lives, they are uniquely in-tune to one another and how they're feeling – though occasionally they do have a little disagreement now and then. Protective over his sister, Val likes to check up on her at school and make sure she's doing well, and he's often the first person to tune into her advice channel. He's also the one she often complains to when her efforts to attract Dexter aren't successful – Val doesn't quite get what she sees in him, and it irritates him that Dexter doesn't quite get it, but he's happy to support her, despite not agreeing with her choice of beau. Aadi Johar Val's best friend, Aadi is the son of the Indian Snake King, and subsequently is destined to become the next Snake King. A big fan of social gatherings and often the instigator of fabelous parties himself, Aadi makes the perfect social partner for Val, and the two are often seen partying together until the early hours, often still going strong when everyone else is leaving. They often do homework together, and Val never learns when Aadi makes him Indian food - Val can't handle his spice well, though not for lack of trying. Ruaridh Minch One of Ruaridh's good friends, the pair often attend swim practice together and go for lunch dates. Typically Val is also Ruaridh's prank sidekick, often being the one to light the cherrybombs or film the results – they often pair up in classes as well, and are often known to make a hell of a team when in Grimmnastics together. Ruaridh often attempts to bargain for Valentino's love arrows however, and Val has had to resort to blows to defend his arrows from the merman – these things are temperamental, y'know?! Sexuality and Romance Valentino is a man of many tastes, and he identifies as a panromantic pansexual. Attracted to any and all genders, Val develops crushes easily and can appreciate the beauty in anyone. Currently however, he has no boyfriend or girlfriend despite his casual dating. Abilities and Powers Of course, as the son of Eros Valentino has a few cool abilities under his belt, including the powers of natural flight, a quiver full of magical arrows and the ability of suggestion and charm (using his voice he has powers of persuasion and occasionally, hypnosis. He rarely uses this power however, as he considers it unethical). When it comes to flight, Valentino has been known to be able to do all sorts of acrobatics in mid air; his wings are shaped much like a falcon's to facilitate speed and maneuverability, and he can hover in mid air if needed. His archery remains accurate even when he's flying, which is a nice perk. Trivia * He's a sucker for rose gold; he has a pair of rose gold prescription sunglasses which he's very fond of, and his mirrorphone is also rose gold coloured. * He currently holds the EAH archery record, closely followed by Hunter Huntsman and Sparrow Hood. * Val is a bit of a bad boy, and enjoys a sneaky cigarette when out of the school grounds. He tends to smoke black Djarum cigarettes when he does. (His sister immediately slaps them out of his mouth when she sees him with one). * He's a sucker for sweet food and drink, and particularly likes raspberry ice cream thickshakes from The Flying Canoe (even though they may be a little pricey). * It can be extremely painful when someone plucks out one of his feathers, and he's been known to punch anyone who tries to procure one as a souvenir to show others. Category:Cupid and Psyche Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Garbagebabypossum oc Category:Characters